The Littlest Treehouse
The Littlest Treehouse is the third episode of Lost in Kelp Forest, and the third episode in season 1. Synopsis The duo build a treehouse out of a small tree. Transcript (SpongeBob and Patrick are eating the bear meat from the last episode) Patrick: It tastes like chicken. SpongeBob: Doesn't everything? Patrick: True. But this tastes like burnt chicken. (They finish eating the bear meat. SpongeBob burps loudly. Patrick burps so loudly it pushes SpongeBob into the tent) SpongeBob: (laughs) Maybe all those patties caught up with ya. Patrick: (burps again) Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have eaten so many at once. SpongeBob: Now that we’ve eaten lunch, how about we start… uh… got any ideas, Patrick? Patrick: Let’s climb some trees! SpongeBob: They're too tall, though. Patrick: No, I mean that small one over there. (Points to a small tree that's only double the size of Patrick) SpongeBob: Oh. How did I not see that one before? Patrick: Plot convenience, I guess. Let's climb it! SpongeBob: You got it! (They start climbing up the small tree. Patrick starts slipping, but SpongeBob helps him get his grip back. Eventually they both reach the top) SpongeBob: We did it! Patrick: Yeah, let's do that again! SpongeBob: We need to do something with this tree… but I don't know what. (SpongeBob starts thinking, and Patrick does as well) Patrick: How about we build on of those tree homes or whatever? SpongeBob: A treehouse! Good idea, Pat. Let's go get some wood. (Montage plays of the two chopping down trees to get their wood. Patrick keeps cutting his arm off, and it regrows every time) SpongeBob: Alrighty, we got the wood. Now it's time to put it into place. (Montage plays of the duo hammering the wood into the tree. Patrick keeps getting nails stuck in his arms) Patrick: We're done! SpongeBob: Not quite. We need to do the interior. Patrick: What's an interior? SpongeBob: The inside of a house or whatever. Patrick: Oh. SpongeBob: We'll leave the tent outside. So that leaves everything else to be in this here treehouse. Patrick: Got it. (Patrick jumps out the treehouse and brings the fallen logs of the trees into the treehouse) SpongeBob: That’s not what I meant. (laughs) Patrick: Oh. (He pushes the logs out of the treehouse) SpongeBob: I'll do it. You stay inside. (Cut to the finished interior of the treehouse. We see a TV and a sofa on one end, with a Nintendo Switch docked nearby the TV. On the other end, there's a large box full of toys and other things) Patrick: Man this looks good! SpongeBob: You said it, pal. Patrick: Time to play some Minecraft. (He sits on the sofa. Suddenly, the treehouse starts shaking) SpongeBob: Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. Patrick: An earthquake in the middle of a forest? SpongeBob: Maybe someone's chopping it down or something. (Looks out the window) Hey, you! Quit chopping down our treehouse!- Oh. (Two clams are gnawing on the wood of their treehouse) Clam 1: Dang, this is one small tree. Clam 2: But it's a pretty thick one. Clam 1: Yeah. But we’re halfway through so don't worry. Clam 2: Aight. (They continue eating the wood) Patrick: What are we gonna do, SpongeBob? They're halfway done! SpongeBob: Not to worry, Patrick. I got an idea. (SpongeBob pulls out a slingshot from the box, and a few ping pong balls. He puts a ball in the slingshot and aims at the two clams, almost done chewing on the tree. He lets go, and the ball hits the second clam and knocks it back) Clam 2: Dang it! I was still hungry! Avenge me! Clam 1: You got it! (Clam 1 starts chewing harder) Patrick: Uh, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Yes, Patrick? Patrick: I think we're screwed. SpongeBob: Yeah. Well, we tried. Patrick: Wait! (he slips his Switch out of the dock, and grabs the plug for it as well, just in time for the tree to fall to the ground) Narrator: And so the littlest treehouse has fallen. What misadventures will they have next? Who knows? Now, let's see how Krabs and Squidward are doing. (Cut to the Krusty Krab where Squidward is playing Cut the Rope on his phone) Squidward: Come on, let me pop the stupid bubble! Ugh! (he sighs) This game is utterly impossible. Krabs: Mr. Squidward? Squidward: Yes, sir? Krabs: It's been well over 24 hours since SpongeBob has gone missing. So, you know what to do? Squidward: (in a monotone voice) Go get SpongeBob. Krabs: That's my squiddy boi! (pats him on the back) Now go get 'im! Squidward: I'm on it. (The episode ends as it fades to black, zooming in on Squidward’s nose) Squidward: Hey, a little privacy for my nose? WordCounter *Words: 764 *Characters: 4,276 *Sentences: 72 *Paragraphs: 72 *Reading level: 11-12th grade *Reading time: 2 mins 47 sec *Speaking time: 4 mins 14 sec